What I Like About You
by brenxxduh
Summary: idk. it's a kinda messed up story. but people seem to like it: read review
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I know a lot of stories are pretty much Gabriella becoming a famous singer, and well I love the idea! So I'm gonna make up a story about it like it or not. oh and I know very little about basketball

Gabriella:Famous Singer

Troy:NBA Player for the San Antonio Spurs

* * *

"Ahhh, Troy what are you doing?" Gabriella squealed as Troy jumped on top of her 

"Questions, questions, questions, that's all you ever do is ask question." Troy laughed

"Well, last time I checked asking questions was a good thing!" Gabriella said with a little smirk

"Don't get smart mouth on me!" Troy laughed

"Pshhh, I will if I want to." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out

"Well, fine then no kiss for you." Troy said sticking his tongue back out at her.

"Oh, ok, ok, ok I'm sorry!" Gabriella pleaded, as Troy laughed and kissed her.

--End of dream--

"Gabriella what are you doing?" Jackie asked, as she found Gabriella sticking her lips up into the air, "GABRIELLA!"

"Huh, what?" Gabriella asked as she woke up

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked with a little laugh

"What are you talking about? I was resting my eyes. Duh." Gabriella said

"With you lips like this." Jackie said showing how Gabriella had put her lips.

"What? I was not doing that." Gabriella said with a slight blush.

"Sure thing, well hurry up and get ready, the record producers want you in by 5." Jackie said

Jackie was one of Gabriella's best friends, roommate, and personal assistant who brought her into the music business, if it hadn't been for Jackie's persuasive words, Gabriella wouldn't have been were she is, which is America's most loved singer.

It had all started when Gabriella and Jackie were clubbing one night for the celebration of Gabriella's end of the first semester in college; she had passed with flying colors. They ran across a famous music producer, Jackie knew how great of a singer Gabriella was and had to get Gabriella into the business, but Gabriella was to nervous to talk to him. So Jackie as a great friend walked up to the producer and gave in a good word for Gabriella, who knew Jackie could be so persuasive. In an instant Gabriella was in the business being named #1 on the billboard charts, sold out CD's everywhere.

"You ready Gabby?" Jackie asked while flipping through the channels

"Yeah, just let me go get my jacket. Is there any reason why they want me back in? They said I could have the day off today." Gabriella said going through her closet to find her jacket.

"Well, they said they wanted you to redo the 'My Everything' song (a/n: which is actually sung by Tynisha Keli.) Said the notes didn't sound so right." Jackie said turning the TV off as Gabriella slid her jacket on

"Oh, ok. Who's driving me or you?" Gabriella asked holding out the keys

"Well, your holding them so you are." Jackie said sticking out her tongue and skipped out the door and to the passenger's side of the car, waiting for Gabriella to unlock the car.

* * *

"Troy, you got it?" Chad asked as he passed the ball towards Troy's direction 

Troy and Chad had remained friends after High School, no surprise that they would end up playing for UCLA. Freshman year in college and they got to play first game, starters, and everything. Which got them the best job if there life, playing for the San Antonio Spurs. Chad and Taylor had grew during the 4th week of college, Taylor had been to busy forwarding her career and classes at Yale University. Same goes for Troy and Gabriella, except Gabriella never went to Yale, she went to Princeton, and it wasn't because of her career and classes, Troy had thought she might wanted some space from her past, and Gabriella thought Troy had met some other girl and didn't want to interfere.

"Yeah!" Troy said catching the ball and running down the court making in a basket

"Woo, great practice you guys! Remember dress shirts and pants tomorrow. That includes shoes too." The Coach said pointing his direction at Jason

"What?" Jason asked with a confused look, "It was once, I don't have dress shoes!" Jason said.

The Coach shook his head, "And don't forget guys you win that game tomorrow we go to nationals!"

* * *

"You should know that I'm in love with you ain't ever gonna leave, don't want no one else but you cause you're my everything." Gabriella sang into the microphone in the booth. 

"That was a great one Gabby, you can head out now." The producer said as Gabriella nodded her head and took of the headphones and walked out the booth, "Sorry to ruin your day off Gabby. I know I said you could get the day off, but the notes just didn't sound right and a really needed to get the song done." The producer said

"Oh, no its ok Jimmy, your just doing your job." Gabriella said with a smile, "So can I leave?"

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy said and waved goodbye, as Gabriella walked out of the room.

"You done?" Jackie asked while getting up from the bench outside.

"Mhmm, wanna go get something to eat?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure, your paying superstar!" Jackie said and skipped off to the car

They both got into the car and buckled up and Gabriella began driving, "So Gabby who were you dreaming about?" Jackie asked with curiosity.

Gabriella slightly laughed, "What are you talking about?"

"When you were sleeping, you were obviously dreaming about someone." Jackie pointed out.

"Oh, you know those crazy celebrity dreams." Gabriella said with another slight laugh.

* * *

A/n: So? Tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hola thanks for the reviews! I got 165 hits, but only got 4 reviews. Hmm if I'm right those numbers don't match! Lol

* * *

_Getcha, Getcha Head In The Game, You Gotta Getcha_ (Troy's Ringer) 

"Hello?" Troy answered his phone

"Sup?" Chad responded at the other end

"Oh, hey not much you?" Troy responded back

"Same, dude I have got to tell you something!" Chad said with excitement

"Shoot." Troy said and sat down on his couch knowing that Chad's story was going to be rather long

"Ok, so last night I had the weirdest dream, ever!" Chad said, " We were at nationals, and you will not believe who I dreamed about."

"Who, did you dream about Chad?" Troy said with a slight laugh

Troy wasn't really all that surprised about the whole dreaming about someone. Of course in order to have a dream you have to have people, unless it's an all-animal dream, but Troy knew his best friend like no other. Troy also knew that Chad was dreaming about some girl. It's just the way Chad's mind worked

"This real hot brunette!" Chad said chasing to the point, "It was the beginning of the game and BAM!" Chad said making sound affects over the phone, "There she was. Standing in the middle of the court."

"What was she doing in the middle of the court?" Troy asked a little confused

"I'm not sure, but man was this girl hot, she was about 5''3(a/n: I personally do not know Vanessa's height, and I'm not very good when it comes to height stuff so I made it up/), long brown hair, brownie eyes. Man and that body! MMM." Chad said describing the girl of his dreams.

"Wow, that sounds hot." Troy said fibbing a little "Is that why you called me? To talk about a really hot girl you met in your dreams?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Chad said with a slight laugh, "Why is that bad?"

"No, no, not at all it's not like I didn't have anything important going on." Troy said

"So then what are you doing?" Chad asked out of curiosity

Troy sighed, "Uhmm something important."

"But you just said that you di-" Chad had got cuttin off by Troy

"I was kidding when I said that!" Troy said, "Man I'll just call you back when I can." Troy said and hung up the phone

"Who was that sweetheart?" Troy's mom asked entering the living room with two glasses of water in her hands.

"Oh it was just Chad telling me his dream he had last night no big." Troy said placing the phone down on the coffee table, as his mom sat down next to him.

"Oh, well anyways what did you want to talk about?" Troy's mom asked

"Nothing, mom! Can't a guy just call his mom who he sees barely?" Troy asked with a little innocent face

"This coming from the boy, who calls his mom just so she cooks an actual home cooked meal, I'm not buying it! What's going on?" Troy's mom asked looking Troy straight in the eye

Troy laughed, "Ok, ok, you caught me. The reason why I called was well, I've been having dreams just like Chad! I see this girl standing in the middle of the court, and she's beautiful, and I just MOM IS THIS A SIGN?" Troy asked with a little dramatic affect to scare his mom.

Troy's mom sat up a little scared of Troy, "Son, it's just a dream it's nothing to get all worked up about."

"Well, yeah mom, but she looks so familiar! And when Chad described the girl in his dream, he also described the girl in my dreams, but instead of just standing there, she sang to the crowd, but it sounded like she was singing to me." Troy said with a smile

Troy's mom smiled after seeing the face expression on Troy's face, "Amazing Troy! This girl in your dreams has caught your eye, but not one single girl here in California has. I don't know if I should be worried or not. Son, this probably is a sign, you need to start dating! What's keeping you behind? Your single! Go out there and find the girl of your dreams, and I'm not talking about the girl in the middle of the court." Troy's mom said with a grin

"And if it is the girl in the middle of the court?" Troy asked

"Then, I guess dreams do come true." Troy's mom said with a smile

* * *

"Gabriellaaaaaaaa. Wake up!" Jackie sang and pulled the blanket off of Gabriella, as Gabriella moaned. 

"Jackie. 10 more minutes." Gabriella said waving her hand for Jackie to go away.

"Awww, Gabby tomorrow's your first day off work! Come on lets do something." Jackie whined

"I am doing something. I'm sleeping see?" Gabriella said covering herself with her blanket

"Well, jeez! I guess I bought 2 tickets to California for no reason then huh?" Jackie said holding up the tickets while sitting next to Gabriella

Gabriella automatically sat up and looked at the tickets, "Nuh Uh! Were going to California?" Gabriella asked

"Well, duh the tickets are right here in my hands loser!" Jackie said handing one to Gabriella

"Oh my gosh and there real!" Gabriella joked

"So want to go?" Jackie asked

"Duh, when does the plane leave?" Gabriella asked

"Hmm, lets see." Jackie said looking at her watch, "At 2."

Gabriella looked at the clock, "Jackie that's in like 3 hours!" Gabriella said

"Oh, chill you have time to get packed! Wake up now!" Jackie said

Gabriella got up and packed her stuff (blah, blah, blah, I'm not going into detail about that.)

"Wait how long are we staying?" Gabriella asked

"Uhmmm, lets see 4-5 days I'm not sure." Jackie said

"Oh, wait but what about my record and stuff?" Gabriella said

"Don't worry about it, I already told Jimmy your going to California." Jackie said

-**3 hours later**- (there on the plane)

"So what should we do first in California?" Gabriella asked Jackie

"Uhmmm, we are going to check out theSan Antonio Spurs stadium!" Jackie said with a smile

"Why? Hun basketball is not my thing." Gabriella said with a laugh

"Then how did you know San Antonio Spurs was a basketball team?" Jackie asked with a smirk on her face

"Common sense! Duh." Gabriella said

"Oh, well to bad where going to the stadium." Jackie said

"But why are we going? I have a feeling that we aren't going to California just to relax." Gabriella said.

"Look, Gabriella they really, really want you to sing! And plus you meet the guy of your dreams in California, I mean California is the home of the hottest guys from what I hear." Jackie said nodding her head trying to persuade Gabriella

"Jackie, I just wanted to relax if I don't then my voice is going to die!" Gabriella said.

"But Gabriella, I swear after the game you can relax all you want. They really want you to sing, and plus it's a really big game. It's the best game! It's for the NBA Nationals!" Jackie said, "Please!" Jackie then pleaded with a pout

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "FINE! This is the only time I ever do something without you consulting with me." Gabriella said

"Oh my gosh! Thanks so much Gabriella!" Jackie said and gave Gabriella a hug, "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't think your getting anything for your birthday. Cause this is it." Gabriella said with a smirk

"Fine by me." Jackie said

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter is Gabriella in California and Troy takes the day off and stuff 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so I thought I would update! Cause I would usually update during the weekend but tomorrow (1/12/07) is my birthday. And I have to go to a party on Saturday and then on Sunday I have to go to this family thing so yeah

* * *

Oh and I have to change the team Troy is on! Thanks to a very helpful review! Troy now plays on the LA Lakers.

"Gabriella, wake up! Gabby!" Jackie said shaking Gabriella to wake up

"Huh? What? Ahhh!" Gabriella said in a tired voice

"Wake up we have to go!" Jackie said as she ran to the hotel closet in Gabriella's room

"Wait were are we going?" Gabriella asked confused sitting up

"To the stadium! Hurry were late." Jackie said as she threw an outfit onto Gabriella's bed.

"Can't we reschedule? That plane ride was longer then I thought it would be!" Gabriella said falling back onto the bed

"No! Gabriella you need to practice the anthem, they need everything perfect for the game!" Jackie said as she pulled Gabriella out of bed

Gabriella groaned as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ok guys were cutting practice today, cause some chick wants to see our stadium so she can practice singing the anthem." The coach said

"Congrats on that big win, I expect you all to play the same way on the big game day! Nothing less of you guys. You need to show those players that you mean business and that you know your going to win this game! Oh crap." The coach said as he hit himself on the forehead, "There goes my speech for you guys in the locker room. Well anyways before the girl gets her I want to see some balls go into that hoop. GO!"

Everyone immediately did what the coach had wanted them to do. Just as they were half way through the practice Troy stopped to notice a brown haired girl standing at the stadium doors talking to the coach. Little did Troy know a ball came his way and hit him in the head.

"DUDE!" Troy said as he rubbed the spot the ball had hit him

"Dude, I'm sorry I thought you were looking at me signaling me to throw you the ball." Chad said as he stood next to Troy as the coach walked towards them.

"What's going on?" The coached yelled as Troy's attention went straight back to the girl near the stadium doors, "BOLTON!"

"Huh, yeah?" Troy murmured giving his attention back to the coach

"What's going on?" The coach repeated himself

"Oh, uhh just didn't have my head in the game that's all." Troy said with a slight laugh

"Troy you can't just go off into la, la land! You need to keep your head in the game!" The coach said, "Now go off and go get washed up."

"Ok, coach. So uhh who's the girl?" Troy said nodding his head towards the girl near the doors.

"The singer, you guys will get a chance to listen to her at the game don't worry!" Coach said and pushed Troy towards the locker room.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I had to make this chapter short! It's 9 and I have to go to sleep cause yeah. Sorry guys! Next chapter will be longer if I get a lot of reviews 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hola thought I would update! Me want reviews please.

* * *

"And of the free and the home of the brave." Gabriella sang into the microphone, standing in the center of the Lakers stadium

"That was great! Now you two can meet the players." The coach said as the players began coming out of the locker room

"Oh, sorry we would but we gotta go. Miss. Diva here wants to go get her nails done, were going to be late for our appointment. Maybe next time." Jackie told the Coach

"Haha, fine by me see you guys later." The Coach said as Gabriella and Jackie left the stadium

"Oh wait coach. Were are they going?" Troy asked running up to the coach watching the two girls leave

"They gotta be somewhere chill your rolls Bolton." The coach said patting Troy on the back

* * *

"You know it would've been nice to meet the players." Gabriella said resting her arm on the armest

"I thought you didn't even wanna come, and now all of a sudden you want to meet the players? You confuse me." Jackie said with a slight laugh

"Well, you confuse me too." Gabriella said sticking her tongue out as they reached their destination.

Gabriella stepped out of the car and before she knew it there was a pile of people standing right in front of her. "Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabriella!" The paparazzi yelled. Gabriella gave in a fake smile and moved along into the nail salon.

"How do you deal with it?" A customer asked getting ready to leave.

Gabriella laughed, "I guess I'm just use to it."

Gabriella and Jackie had got seated and waited for there names to be called. Jackie then lifted up a magazine and to her surprise found Gabriella's face on the front cover, "Hey I remember this photo shoot." Jackie said holding out the magazine for Gabriella to see.

Gabriella laughed, "So do I. So what are we doing rest of the day?" Gabriella asked as she looked outside to still see the paparazzi still snapping shots of her

"Uhmm, let's see tanning. Oh and I heard there's this great club. Lots of single guys." Jackie said with a smirk

"Jackie, gay guys aren't interested in girls." Gabriella said with a laugh

"No, you idiot it's all straight guys. Don't worry." Jackie laughed

* * *

"Troy you gonna come with us?" Chad asked putting a jacket on

"Going where?" Troy asked sitting down on the couch.

"This club. I heard some celebrity chick is going. I wanna get a close look at her maybe I can get some." Chad said with a smirk

"Dude, that's gross." Troy said

"Stop being such a girl Troy." Chad laughed, "So you going?"

"Yeah, I guess." Troy said and got up

"Ready Gabriella?" Jackie yelled

"Yup." Gabriella said walking out of her room in her PJ's

Jackie laughed, "You are not going out like that."

"Your right, cause I'm not going out at all." Gabriella said placing herself on the couch.

"Wait, what do you mean your not going? You have to go." Jackie said.

"Why? You saw the paparazzi out there today there going to swarm the club." Gabriella said

"You make it seem like you've never been to the club before. They have those one guys in front of the club." Jackie said

"Why are we exactly going? I mean seriously why can't we just relax?" Gabriella pleaded

"You want to know why? Cause you need a man! I really don't like seeing you concentrating on your work, and seeing you kiss absolutely nothing in your sleep!" Jackie said

"But I don't need a man. I'm perfectly fine!" Gabriella said

"No, your not just trust me on this." Jackie said pulling Gabriella up from the couch and into her room, "Now I'm giving you 20 min."

Gabriella shut the door and moaned

* * *

"Troy you see her?" Chad asked looking around in the club

"I don't even know who I'm looking for Chad!" Troy responded

Chad sighed and left Troy, "Dude, where you going?" Troy asked

"Away from you. Look around see if you like any girls." Chad responded and disappeared into the crowd.

_How in the world did I end up with a friend like Chad?_ Troy thought to himself and walked over to the bar

"Is that? OH MY GOSH IT IS! GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" A girl yelled out in the line

"Oh great I've been spotted." Gabriella murmured

"Just wave and smile." Jackie whispered

Gabriella did as Jackie said and walked into the loud club, "Hi, there Gabriella." A familiar voice said.

Gabriella turned to see her very own producer, "Hey Jimmy! I didn't know you were going to be in LA." Gabriella said giving him a hug

"Well, I thought heck why let Gabriella have all the fun in LA." Jimmy laughed

Gabriella laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm having fun."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me your not having fun?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah, pretty much. Since we got here Jackie has made me do nothing but work!" Gabriella said and sighed

"Oh, so then I guess you won't sing in front of this wonderful crowd for me?" Jimmy said

Gabriella laughed, "No, it's ok anything for you Jimmy."

"Great. Your on in 15." Jimmy said with a smile

--------------

"Hey there cutie." A voice said to Troy

"Hey there you?" Troy said confused

"Hi, I'm Jackie." Jackie said holding out her hand for Troy to shake

"Hi, I'm Troy. Nice to meet you." Troy responded shaking her hand

"You look lonely." Jackie said sitting next to Troy at the bar

"Ha, lonely nah. Bored, yes." Troy said taking a sip of his drink

"You look awfully familiar." Jackie said

"Ha, I hear that a lot. I play for the LA Lakers." Troy responded

"Oh, really?" Jackie said with a smile

"Ha, yeah." Troy said

-------------

"Clubber's tonight we have a special entertainment! In the building we have the one and only Gabriella Montez!" The DJ said through his microphone.

Everyone screamed as Gabriella waved and walked on to the stage. Troy drew his attention towards the stage and saw Gabriella and smiled.

"Oh, how dandy, she'll do whatever Jimmy wants her to do. But she doesn't want to do what I want her to do." Jackie said

"Wait you know her?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I work for her I'm her manager. Do you know her?" Jackie asked

"No, not really I've heard of her though." Troy said trying to remember if he did remember her.

**A/N: lets just say he doesn't remember Gabriella, and Gabriella doesn't remember him. Oh and Chad doesn't remember her either, and Gabriella doesnt remember Chad. Get the picture?  
**

"Ha, yeah she's the world's loved singer." Jackie said watching Gabriella beginning the first verse of her song.

"Everyday, I try to play – Another game, but my heart can't take it, I try to find another boy, but all the while – I can't face it." Gabriella sang

"Wow she's really good." Troy said

"Only the best." Jackie said with a smile

"I should've never set you free, come on baby – come back…" Gabriella sang the end of the song, as the crowd went loud screaming out her name. Gabriella smiled and winked; walked off the stage.

"That was great Gabriella." Jimmy said as Gabriella gave him a hug.

"I'm a little partied out, do you mind telling Jackie I went back to the hotel?" Gabriella asked

"Sure, thing Gabriella." Jimmy said with a smile

As Gabriella was about to head out the club doors, she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Gabriella jumped a little and turned to find a tall guy with quite the hair and brown eyes, "Hi, I'm Chad." Chad said introducing himself to the celebrity infront of him

"Hi, I'm Gabriella." Gabriella responded

"Yeah, I know. You were great up there." Chad complimented her.

"Thanks." Gabriella smiled

"Leaving so soon?" Chad asked

Gabriella giggled, "Yeah I'm a little tired."

"Oh, well need a ride?" Chad asked

Gabriella sighed, "Well, usually I don't get rides from stranger, but tonight I will make an exception." Gabriella said with a smile

"Great." Chad said with a smile and walked outside with Gabriella

* * *

A/N: Wow I'm tired! Haha it's 12:53 I think that's enough for me. Review please 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I was just watching Vanessa's music video for "Say Ok". Don't get me wrong I love it, but it doesn't make sense. Neither did the "Come Back To Me" video. Anyone disagree with me?

* * *

Jackie was still in the club, chatting away with Troy little before she knew she felt a finger touch her shoulder. She turned around to find Jimmy, "Hey Jimmy." Jackie said with a smile

"Hey Jackie, Gabby wanted me to tell you that she went back to the hotel, she's a little tired." Jimmy informed Jackie

"Jeez, you would think a celebrity would love to stay out late, but she likes to stay in." Jackie said with a slight laugh

"You're telling me, but she barely got sleep." Jimmy said, "Well, I better get going, I need to meet up other important people." Jimmy said and left Jackie and Troy

Jackie then turned to point her attention towards Troy, "Well, I guess I have to leave. We should really hang out soon." Jackie said writing her number on a napkin and handed it towards Troy.

"Ha, thanks." Troy said with a little laugh

* * *

"Chad you here?" Troy asked setting his keys down on the kitchen counter

"Yeah. Dude did you know you have nothing to eat?" Chad said

"Ha, yeah I need to do something about that." Troy said with a slight laugh, "So, why'd you leave early?"

"Ah, dude cause I met the girl of my dreams. Literally!" Chad said with a grin, "I drove her home."

"Really? Did you get her name? A number?" Troy asked

"Her name Gabriella Montez. Her number nah didn't wanna rush things." Chad said

"Gabriella Montez? Her name sounds familiar." Troy said

"Well, duh she was the entertainment and she's on every magazine you can think of." Chad said

"No, I mean really, really familiar." Troy said.

"You're going crazy Bolton." Chad said with a slight laugh, "So meet any girls?" Chad asked

"Yeah, actually I did. Her name's Jackie." Troy said

"Oh, feel any sparks?" Chad asked

"Honestly, no." Troy said

"Dude, are you serious! You haven't dated in quite some time I really think you should just take the chance and take this girl out!" Chad said

"Eh, nah." Troy said, "Well, I'm going to bed. Lock up the house when you leave." Troy said and went to bed

* * *

"Gabriella Isabella Montez (**A/N: Made up that middle name**)! You are such a party pooper!" Jackie said entering her room

"Ahhh, what!" Gabriella said

"You left early!" Jackie said

"Cause it was getting boring!" Gabriella said

"You are the most boringest(**a/n: i dont even know if thats a word**) celebrity ever! Paris Hilton has more fun than you." Jackie said crossing her arms.

"Well, what do you expect out of Paris Hilton?" Gabriella asked, "Look I just wasn't in the party mood. Sorry."

Jackie sighed, "Whatever. Make sure you wake up early tomorrow, you have another rehearsal and then you get to meet the players." Jackie said and left the room.

Gabriella looked around the room and looked at the phone

"_So, wanna hang out sometime?" Chad asked_

_Gabriella giggled a little, "Sure. It has to be soon though, I'm not in LA for that long."_

"_Why is that?" Chad asked_

"_I'm singing the anthem at the LA Lakers game." Gabriella said_

"Well then I guess I'll be seeing you around a lot." Chad said with a grin 

"_Huh?" Gabriella said with a confused face_

"_I play for the LA Lakers, I guess us players aren't as famous as you singers." Chad joked_

_Gabriella giggled again, "Haha, sorry I guess I don't watch as much TV as I thought I did." _

"_Haha, it's fine don't worry about it. Well call me sometime." Chad said and pulled out a tiny piece of paper with his name and 2 numbers on it, his cell phone and his home phone._

Gabriella walked over to her jacket and reached into her pocket and grabbed out a piece of paper and walked over to the phone, and dialed the number on it. She waited patiently after 4 rings she got an answer, "Hello?" A voice said on the end

"Hello? Chad?" Gabriella responded.

"Yeah, this is he." Chad answered

"Oh, this is Gabriella." Gabriella said

"Oh, hey Gabriella." Chad responded

"Hey, so uhmm that offer earlier hanging out. Wanna hang out right now?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, sure I'll pick you up in 30 min." Chad said

"Ok great." Gabriella said and hung up the phone

* * *

"Troy boy, I'm leaving, your man's got a date tonight." Chad yelled out to Troy

Troy came running downstairs, "Wait, what with whom?" Troy asked

"Gabriella Montez." Chad said with a grin and left the house.

Troy sat on the steps, "Gabriella Montez, Gabriella Montez. That name where have I heard it?" Troy asked him self

"Hey." Gabriella said walking towards Chad, who was sitting patiently on the couch.

"Hey!" Chad said while getting up from his spot, "Ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Gabriella said with a grin

Both headed out of the hotel. It was a calm night, and surprisingly no paparazzi. Gabriella closed her eyes and inhaled the air and exhaled it, "You hear that?" Gabriella asked Chad

Chad looked around a little confused, "Is that a trick question?"

Gabriella laughed, "No, it's quite no loud fans, no cameras, no nothing. I like it." Gabriella said with a grin

Chad smiled, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. So I was thinking she should go get some ice cream. There's this great place were barely anyone goes to."

"Fine by me as long as there are no camera's." Gabriella said with a little laugh

* * *

A/N: I'm not going to go into full detail on what they did. It's the usual hanging out stuff, they talk, laugh, eat, laugh, talk, drive home, and so on, no kiss. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **I'm a horrible, horrible person! I'm so sorry to do this but I'm changing a few things in the story. Not the plot though I love my plot. It's not like woohoo big but its just kind of ruining the whole story. So Troy and Gabriella never once in there life time new each other. Which sucks cause this is another story that I have written that contains Troy and Gabriella not knowing each other. I guess my stories turn out better that way. But yeah like I said GABRIELLA AND TROY DO NOT KNOW EACH OTHER. I can just tell now this is going to be the most messed up story EVER!

* * *

"Hello my fellow players." Walked in a happy Chad

"Well, someone got lucky last night." Said a team member, "How was it?"

"Long, romantic and must I say it was a night she'll never forget." Chad winked.

The guys in the locker room whistled as Chad went around gathering high fives.

"Haha, don't get your hopes up fellas, we didn't do much, but I got her, yeah I got her." Chad said reassuring the group of rowdy basketball players that nothing had happened.

"So who is it?" Troy asked

"Gabriella Montez." Chad responded with a grin

"You mean the girl that's singing the anthem for our game?" A member asked

"Yep."

"You dog." Another member joked.

"Don't be haters."

"You got in late last night."

"Huh." Gabriella said as she lifted up her head to a very bright morning.

"Here," Jackie said as she handed Gabriella a cup of coffee, "so who was it? If it was Jimmy I'm going to kill you."

Gabriella sat up straight and took the coffee from Jackie, "It wasn't Jimmy." Gabriella responded as she took a sip from her coffee."

"Then who?"

"Chad Danforth."

"Wait, the guy from the Lakers?"

Gabriella nodded her head and took another sip.

"Hmmm interesting. So did it end with a kiss or more than that?" Jackie asked as she nudged on Gabriella's arm.

"First off all it didn't end like that, second of all it didn't even end in a kiss. It ended like a, yeah so I'll see you later."

"Gabriella Montez, I took you to the club so you could meet a guy and you did and now he is never going to come back, because you were to scared of a little peck on the lips?" Jackie said disappointed in her friend.

"I don't kiss on first dates." Gabriella said as she shook her head. "It's all apart of my rule."

* * *

"Tonight's game is very important! You win this you go nationals. You guys have come a long way, most people say you don't deserve this spot and others say you do. Get lots of rest tonight and practice hard! Alright go hit the showers!"

The basketball players hustled into the locker room, "Troy, what are you doing tonight?" Chad asked

"My mom is coming into town, so yeah."

"Come on, you gotta have a night with the guys." Chad insisted.

Troy shook his head, "Maybe next time."

Troy had finished up getting dressed and headed out the gymnasium

"Uhmm excuse me," Said a short brunette, "can you tell me where the coach is?"

Troy looked at the brunette in awe, "Uhhh I think he already stepped out. Sorry."

The brunette sighed, "It's ok, I guess I'll catch him next time."

"Well, if you want, I was heading to his house right now to give him a form, if you want I can take you." Troy offered.

The brunettes face lit up, "That would be great."

"Great, uhh my cars over there." Troy said as he pointed towards the left of the parking lot. Both Troy and the brunette walked towards the left of the parking lot, "So uhmm, what's your name?"

The brunette looked up at the tall green blue-eyed boy, "Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, you're the one who went on a date with Chad Danforth."

Gabriella nodded, "He's really nice."

"Sure thing. So why exactly do you want to talk to the coach? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, not at all, I'm actually good friends with his daughter, just wanted to see what she was up too." Both Gabriella and Troy had reached Troy's car. Troy opened the door for Gabriella, "What a gentlemen."

Troy blushed, "Yeah, I try."

* * *

**Authors Note:** sorry to make it short, i'm kinda in the stage of writers block. next chapter, the wonderful Taylor is introduced and a little more Troyella. 


End file.
